1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and, more particularly, to devices that treat airflow through the ductwork, hoses or the like of HVAC systems.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to employ one or more devices in homes, buildings, and other enclosed spaces to treat the air being inhaled by inhabitants in various manners. As one example, various types of odor management (e.g., neutralizing or elimination) systems have been utilized in which an air flow is moved past a product which may be vaporized, either by evaporation or sublimation, in order to distribute the vaporized product throughout the surrounding environment to neutralize, treat, purify and/or freshen the air and/or the like. For instance, some odor management systems are installed “inline” in the ductwork or hosing of an HVAC system so that activation of the HVAC system (e.g., including triggering of the blower fan in the HVAC system) simultaneously initiates activation of the odor neutralizing or elimination system.